Blue Dragon Rise
by SgtPudding
Summary: Janila, is a night elf young woman who is staying with her father. She learns magic, and attracts the attention of a strange young vigilante, who is destroying the emmisaries of the Lich King. But this young man has a secret. Enjoy
1. Prologue

**This is the first fanfic of The Silver Mage.**

**Enjoy.**

The young man, dressed in armor with the symbol of a blue dragon, crouched outside of the tavern.

He looked over the mountains.

He could see the clouds in the fading light race across the sky, and a sparrow flying with them.

He had unusual eyesight, and he used it well.

He called to the sparrow, and the sparrow listened

It dove towards him, and glided onto his shoulder.

He spoke to it, and it listened again.

It flew, and with it news the man had told him to take to his master.

His master….

His master was the Hand of Magic, who lived northward.

The young man looked towards the tavern, with the emissaries of the Lich King

They were used, that he knew.

But they still had to die.

He cast a spell, and the spell enveloped the tavern, and destroyed it.

He looked towards the mountain again, and then he started changing.

Magic flew around him, and then coursed into him.

It changed his limbs to its true nature.

Later, in the smoke of the destroyed tavern, a blue dragon flew.


	2. Magic

Janila swept through the market square, her violet tinted skin hidden beneath the cloak and clothes she wore. She had already picked up all she needed, and headed for her 'shack' in the small glade within the village.

Janila swept into the magic cloaked night elven home. She dropped the food upon the counter, and took the rest to Beoln, her father, a druid that can transform into a bear. She didn't think that he could just transform into a bear. She believed it. Janila knew that he was a big, grumpy teddy bear.

Janila entered the room, and there was Beoln. He was standing there, his eyes closed. She knew he was communing with nature. She turned to leave, and then heard his deep voice call out.

"Janila." She turned around, and saw his eyes open.

"Yes, Poppa?" Janila said

He eyed her, and said, "You were out longer than last time.." Janila smiled. He thought she was talking to some human all the time. But she wasn't. Though he had forbidden her to, she was learning all about magic.

"It was just the crowd. If I tried to get here faster, then I would have bowled someone over."

Beoln sighed, and smiled. "Yes, your probably right. Now hurry along. We could get a message from Malfurion any time now."

Malfurion.

He was the leader druid, who had banished his own brother, Illidan. He was also the one who had sent them here.

"Do you think he would send a message today?" She asked, with a little agitation.

"Yes, I do believe so. With the talk of continued Scourge activity, we have to be ready for a mission, if we are needed." He replied, calmly. He was always calm except when he had a good reason to be angry.

"Ok, Father." Janila said, with resignation. He smiled and closed his eyes. Janila closed the oak door behind her, and went over to the moon well.

She splashed the replenishing water over her face, and then got an idea. While she was waiting for the message, she could be configuring magic.

Janila hurried to the glade outside, which was also protected. All they would see is a beggar beside the road, and the house would be in shambles. What she saw was a lush glade, full of fruit. The night elven home would be luxurious, like a cottage fit for a king.

Janila began practicing. She brought out the spellbook stolen from her fathers book case. It would be useful. She randomly flipped to a page, and there it said, in night elven, _Transfromation._

Her heart beated faster. Is this how her father transformed into a bear? Janila's eyes traveled down the page, and it said how to do the ritual.

The ritual would take a while, and it said that the transformation will transform you into your spirit form. She thought what wonders she could transform into. Janila might transform into…. Into… a dragon for all she knew!

In her excitement, she didn't look up at the approaching boots. After all, night elves were silent, and so it was human. Why bother looking up. But it was her mistake she didn't look up.

The being could see her. He sized her up, then continued. Janila began the ritual.

The strange being felt the ritual performed. It returned, and watched. It was the shape of a human, and the symbol of a blue dragon rested upon its armor.

Janila finished the ritual. The spell book said that in the morning, the ability will manifist into her. She could hardly wait. She went into the house.

There was a knock.

She turned around. Who could that possibly be? She made careful to disguise herself, then opened it.

There, a man as tall as the doorway, stood there.

He had the symbol of a blue dragon upon his garments


	3. Arrival

Janila looked up at the huge man, who had a beautiful, almost elven face. It was angular, with slanted eyebrows and a sort of slanted eye. And an almost reptilian eyes. The irises themselves were the color of… orange?

Janila looked up in astonishment of this man attractiveness. A ghost of a smile appeared, and he asked in a deep voice, almost enchanting. "I have traveled far, and I would like to take shelter with you two."

She felt a chill go up her spine. How did he know there were two people here? Janila tried to say no, but he had already gone in.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She exclaimed as he searched around, and reached towards the book case. He seemed to smile again, and said, "Merely looking for a book, milady."

She seemed to feel a blush slowly creep up, but she continued, "What book?" She demanded heatedly.

He turned to look at her, his strange eyes focusing solely in hers. She could feel him intertwining his mind around hers, searching for something.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man turned his gaze towards the source, and there was Beoln, drew up to his full height, glaring the man in the eye. The men answered, his voice not as deep, but close. "Why, I am just Drasilic, servant of good."

Beoln was searching Drasilic's face, and recognization spread across his face. "Drasilic? Aren't you the one who's been defeating these emissaries?" Drasilic nodded.

Beoln nodded too. "Then you may stay here with us for now. Janila, show him the guest room." Janila stared at her father, wondering how, in the name of the World Tree, would he let this stranger stay here?

Beoln looked at her reprimandedly, saying that she should show him the room. Janila nodded stiffly, and with a brief, "Follow me." She took off.

She turned around at the end of the hall to see if the man had caught up yet, and was astonished to see Drasilic right there, solemn face and all.

Janila set off in a more brisk pace, a walk that most elves would normally walk in urgency. She thought that Drasilic wouldn't be able to keep up, but he did. Not even her most fastest walks had distanced her from him.

When they reached the guest room, she opened the door, and after he entered, she tried to slam the door first, but her slam came to a halt. Drasilic took her hand and kissed it, saying, "Thank you, milady."

With her face burning, she left, slamming the door in his face. She could almost hear his silent laughs, and reached the living room. There was Beoln, and she was furious.

"Why did you let him stay?" She asked, trying to keep under control.

"Didn't you hear what I said? He is Drasilic, the one who stops all the servants of the undead from spreading the undead." Beoln said, almost exasparatley.

"So? I don't care who he is! He shouldn't be here…. He is just… unnatural." Janila shivered when she remembered that moment…

"We have to let him stay. He has asked for hospitality, so we must give it to him. Though I don't understand why he would come here…. He seems to be extremely sensitive to magic, so only magic would draw him here……" Beoln looked at her, and she looked back, and she prayed that she didn't blush.

Beoln looked at the bookcase, then back at her. He strode over to the bookcase, and looked for the magic book. Beoln always knew where he put a book. He took out a slate of wood with a leather covering.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Janila looked down. She knew he figured it out. "Where's my book?" He asked, in a slow, solemn voice that usually meant that he was close to angry.

Janila also knew that he would find it either way. She took it from her cloak, and handed it to him. He sighed, and put it away. "I told you not to learn magic."

Janila defiantly raised her violet chin, and said, "But I have."

"Yes, you have….." He sighed. "I don't know if his coming is a good thing, or a bad thing…. But I hope it isn't because of you." He strode away, leaving Janila to her thoughts.

Drasilic mused the happenings of today. Here he was, in this elven home. And here he thought that he was going to spend the day at some tenants, persuading them to let him stay. It would be too easy.

But here, he thought it was merely a night elven home that they were here on Malfurions orders. The thing he did not expect was the surge of magic… That was a surge of a new magic… which meant that this elf could possibly be very, very powerful.

Drasilic would remain here and study the girl….. And if she showed any promising skills, then she would be recruited.

He swept his gaze around the room, and noticed the small bed. He magically changed it to be the size of himself, a little larger. He then added a comfortable armchair, and several other things.

He didn't know that Janila was watching him. Drasilic then made a mirror expand in thin air, and the reflection was not the man she saw.

She saw what he truly was. The reflection that looked back was a head that was majestically blue, with scales all the way around, with tendrils coming out of the eyebrow area. The head was coming up from a thick neck, which was scaled.

Janila rubbed her eyes several times, and every time, she saw the same thing.

Drasilic wasn't a man.

Drasilic wasn't even mortal.

Drasilic was……. A……

Dragon.

She almost screamed, but then the dragon beneath her would hear her. Janila scrambled away from that part of the house-roof, and got back into her own room.

Janila started calming herself. She didn't see that, she didn't see that….

Every time she said that, she would always remember how vivid it was, how he had done everything so flawlessly…

He must be a dragon. She suddenly heard footsteps, and she composed herself. In came Beoln, who was exasperated. Janila became wary.

"Which of the spells did you do?!" He almost yelled. Janila shrank away, almost too scared to talk. "T-the Transformation spell, Poppa."

Beoln's eyes widened a bit, and then spoke, with a tremor. "Y-you were able to read it? Aloud?" Janila nodded, wondering what she did.

He sat heavily on the couch, his dark purple hand covering his eyes, furrowing his fore brow. She could hear him muttering things like, "Oh, what can I do… She was never supposed to…" He continued like this, with Janila waiting.

Beoln took his dark purple hand away from his brow, and then spoke in a wavering tone. "Janila, I have to tell you something…"

Janila heard his voice fall out in that same wavering manner. "What is it, Poppa?"

There was some moisture gathering at the ends of his eyes. "Janila… my girl… come sit on your Poppa's lap." Janila hesitantly stood up, and he beckoned. She sat on his lap, like she used to.

He started whispering. "Janila… it was never my choice to deceive you..." Janila's heart beat faster. "But… I'm…" His voice choked off again.

"It's okay, Poppa. You can tell me…" Beoln, with a tear making a line down his face, told her.

"Janila… I'm not…"

"I'm not… Your…" Janila reassured him again. "I'm not your… Father Janila."


	4. Grief

Janila sat in her room, looking like a statue. On the outside, there were no emotions. But if you could see the tumult within her, you would be astonished.

It was like a storm, calm before you, but violent beyond. It was sad, confusion, and hurt. She couldn't believe this… Beoln had said that he didn't want to deceive her, but what had stopped him?

Who were her parents? Why was she abandoned? Why had Beoln taken her in? Her mind whirled around, trying to place answers with the questions, but it couldn't happen.

She heard the dragon, Drasilic; He went past her door, with soft thumps. Janila jerked her head towards the sound. It suddenly stopped, and a thump on a wall occurred shortly after.

When she wondered what happened, Drasilic came in, eyes blazing. She suddenly realized that because he had a bruise forming on his face, that somehow he had his face hit against the wall.

He smiled, and then, with a word from a language she knew some about, it was healed. He didn't even look like it bothered him.

Drasilic spoke, his deep and smooth voice entering her head and making her a bit dizzy. "So, milady, you seem to be a bit angry… I suppose towards me?"

She was confused. How did he guess that? Then she remembered that he was sensitive to magic. Janila must have subconsciously used magic against him. It was, after all, his fault that she was discovered.

If he hadn't come, then Beoln would never have told her that she wasn't his child. If only he hadn't come…

So she said, "Yes, and you may leave this house." His eyes glittered hard, the same blaze lit up even brighter. "I'm sorry, milady, but only your father may retract his invitation." Suddenly, he vanished with that remark, the door closed without a sound.

She stared after him, her bright violet eyes blinking in astonishment. Did he use magic? It might be possible, or maybe he had simply moved quickly.

Then she reminded herself that he **was** a dragon. She wondered if all dragons were irritating. Or she could just have been hallucinating. No, Janila knew she didn't hallucinate.

Janila bent her knees up to her chest, and held them there. She put her head on top of them, and let out the tumult. She wept salty tears.

Drasilic was still listening, and when he heard her tears, he shook his head. Something had happened, and she blamed it upon him. Drasilic supposed it might of occurred because he came, but it was her own fault that she casted the magic.

He continued down a hall, and then stared around the living room. He scanned the book case, and he saw the book he had seen the young woman with. Drasilic strode over to it, and took out the magic book.

Drasilic flipped through the pages, and saw the page that Janila was using. The Transformation Spell, Drasilic read through it, and knew that special magic protected certain spells until the reader can read it aloud. And she had read it aloud.

Drasilic put it back; a solemn look came over his face. She was a prime candidate… But to walk out the door with her, she needed to accept his offer. And he knew she would never do it. Janila hated him, for that he was sure.

But what Drasilic didn't know, was that a way was already forming. That way would come from a lone man clothed in dark garments, surrounded with barbaric ghouls.

They had come for Drasilic, and anyone who would dare stand in their way.


	5. Escape

Drasilic walked around, trying to figure something out. Several times now, he had to reverse a spell directed at him from Janila. She probably didn't even realize it.

Drasilic walked into his room, and made the mirror appear. There was his true face; the blue dragon Drasilicgos.

He wished to transform, but he couldn't without revealing what he was, and where he is. The Lich King probably sent assassins to kill him by now.

Of course, if they thought to look for him here, then they would see the cloaked house. Well, if they had a level of magic within them.

Drasilic put away the mirror, making it small sized. Drasilic stepped over to the bed, and sat on it heavily. His head hurt from all the pondering he had done.

Janila was walking by his door when he sat down. She looked in a hole in the door to look at him. There he was, eyes closed, his slanted eyes narrowing down, fore brow furrowed.

She could see him murmuring something, and then he held out his hand. In his hand there was nothing.

Suddenly, there were these tendrils of sapphire blue magic coming together. They wound themselves around and around, until it made a perfect orb. It was entirely blue, with a hue of sapphire here and there.

But it was glowing, from the center, like a candle from within a colored glass. It was solid now, so he grasped it and stared into it. It suddenly flared, and an image was shown.

Janila gasped, and she heard him say, "Show me who is after me." The image showed a dark figure, walking down a street. Janila recognized it. The street led further down to her house.

Drasilic seemed to know this, because he cursed and leapt from the bed, walking hurriedly to the door. Janila pretended to be walking by, and Drasilic burst from the door.

They collided, his big body falling next to hers. She felt his body heat, and it quickly disappeared. She was picked up, saying, "I'm sorry, milady, but we need to go, **now**."

Janila opened her mouth to protest, when suddenly, there was a commotion at the door. Beoln's angry voice rose like thunder above the other, smooth, silky voice.

"LEAVE NOW EVIL ONE." Beoln rumbled threateningly. The other said something, but they couldn't hear it. "A YOUNG MAN HAS NOT GRACED THIS HOUSE HOLD. NOW LEAVE, BEFORE I-"

He never completed his sentence, because a slight boom occurred, and they heard something hitting the wall in the living room. The silky voice said, "Search the house. I want everything up turned. He must be here."

Janila looked up to Drasilic's face to see his face hard. "Follow me." He whispered urgency in his voice. Janila did so, and as they left, they could hear a roar, and a startled exclamation.

Janila heard it, and said to Drasilic. "Come! My father must have defeated the invaders." Drasilic tried to stop her, but she ran back into the living room.

What she saw, she would never forget.

A huge bear was fighting a black-garbed man, who was using magic. Beoln, who was in his bear form, saw Janila, and roared. She knew that he wanted her to escape.

She heard a noise from behind her, and an undead warrior was there. The undead raised a clawed hand, and suddenly he was hit by a huge paw.

Janila looked back in time to see Beoln get hit in the side by a magic bolt. Beoln transformed back, blood gushing out in several places, and several burns. "Run!" He said weakly.

The assailant turned to Janila, a smile forming on his face. All she could see was his smile. He said in a silky voice, "Ah, what have we here? A beautiful night elven maiden." He started to use magic, when a roar happened.

The roof collapsed, and she felt a large, scaly hand grasp around her. She heard, _"I have you, milady. Never fear, for I have you."_

Then, all she could see was darkness.


	6. Running

Janila dreamed.

She dreamed that she was in her home in the forest, with Beoln smiling.

Janila was by the gentle stream, with smooth rocks and bouncy moss.

A few feet upstream were a small waterfall, which came out of a gentle spring from an outcrop of rocks.

Janila played with a rabbit, which had fur as white as now, as soft as a baby, had long, white ears, a small nose, and clear eyes, which were almost reptilian, sapphire with blue streaking from it…

Janila shook her head. She heard a voice, coming from the rabbit.

"_Janila… You must awaken… Janila…"_ Janila shook her head again, clearing it.

Then, the voice returned. _"JANILLA, AWAKEN NOW!"_

Janila bolted up, waking from her sleep.

She shook her head, and the words slowly drifted away.

Janila looked around, and found herself looking face to face with Drasilic's concerned face.

Drasilic saw that she was awake, and then he smiled, and then became solemn. "Good, you're awake. Here's your breakfast."

Drasilic gave her a steaming soup, and she sniffed it.

It was a rabbit stew.

Forgetting the rabbit in her dream, she quickly ate it.

It seared her tongue, but it filled her stomach.

Janila looked around, her light violet eyes scanning the cave she was in.

She was sitting on a shelf of rock, which was big enough for her to lie upon.

Janila saw that the cave ended smoothly in a perfect arc, and there were some stalagmites in the ceiling.

Drasilic was at the cave mouth, scanning the area around and scanning the sky.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Drasilic turned around, and Janila noticed that his eyes were not orange any more, but his odd reptilian eyes were centered with a sapphire color, and streaks of blue spread from the pupil.

"We are in a cave, only about ten miles from the city. We must leave before our assailant catches up. We are leaving soon, so be prepared." Drasilic then turned away.

Janila clenched her violet hands.

Though many think that elves are so incredibly patient and not easy to get angry, she wasn't.

"Where are we going?" Drasilic turned back, and said, "Away from here."

Janila felt anger rise in her. "Where is the 'away'?" Janila asked, so politely.

Drasilic sighed, and turned to her. "We are going to the northlands."

Janila shook her head. "You can't get there, not without transport."

Then it hit her. He was a dragon.

Of course he didn't know she knew. "I'll find a way."

He said, and turned away again.

She pursued the subject. "But isn't Northrend where the Lich King resides?"

Drasilic sighed again, and this time did not turn.

And instead of answering her question, he said, "It is time to go. Follow me."

He then leapt out of sight, and Janila stared after him, until he yelled, "Come now, milady!"

When she caught up, she was not gasping.

Neither was he. His neck-length blue-gray hair was being ruffled by the wind.

Her blue-violet hair was being blown.

Janila looked around. When she looked back to Drasilic, he was holding a longbow, which was beautiful.

It was curled at the end, with markings all the way down.

It curved to the middle, which was strapped with blue tape/rope.

The wood was blue, and the string, was good.

Drasilic looked at her in the eye, and asked her, "Can you use this?"

Janila nodded, and he handed her the bow, and then handed her blue quiver with strange markings full of blue-wooded arrows.

While she strapped the quiver to her back, and he made two short swords appear.

They both consisted of blue metal, and there were twin sapphire jewels in each hilt.

The hilts handle was wrapped carefully, and there was a circle on the bottom of each.

Drasilic suddenly made them disappear, and waited for her to strap on her bow.

He was scanning the area, looking for any possible danger.

When she was ready, he beckoned.

They ran, and they ran till midday.

They were exhausted, and they dropped by the little stream in the forest.

She could hear a little waterfall, and the stream had smooth rocks.

Janila remembered her dream.

She remembered Beoln, and she remembered how he was… no… might be dead.

She felt tears fall down into the river.

She was in the middle of a forest, with a man she barely knew, a dragon no less, her father might be dead, and they were going to the northlands. Could anything get worse?


	7. Capture

**Merry Christmas folks! And a Happy New Year! This is Jan. the 1rst… Wow… Oh well, Review!**

__________________________________________________________

Drasilic stared at her as she wept.

He didn't have time for this…Lord Malygos had sent him not only to kill undead emissaries, but to also gather recruits for a guild of powerful spell casters.

This group of mages would then go out and start attacking the Lich King's armies, and foiling his plans.

He thought of Rhonin, and how he had freed the great Aspect of Life…

These mages would actually be dragons in disguise, or at least some.

The rest would be powerful sorcerers, and then on would teach candidates.

Janila would be one of the first candidates.

He spoke to her. "Come, we have to go."

Janila looked up, her violet eyes sparkling dangerously; tear lines still on her face.

"Drasilic," She said, almost hissing. "You are the one who tore me away from my home; you are the one who is responsible!"

Drasilic realized that she was starting to get a little too angry.

"Calm down milady."

Janila still talked, almost going on a rant. "My life was fine! Then you came, attracting assassins!"

Drasilic looked past her, and saw an undead warrior charge at them.

Drasilic pushed Janila aside, and summoned his two shortswords.

As the undead neared, Drasilic leapt, did a somersault in the air, and brought the two shining blades in two slashes at the throat.

Its head went flying into the air.

He looked around, just in time to see Janila crumple at the feet of a dark-clothed man.

Drasilic ran at him, his shortswords ready to slash.

The dark garbed man merely raised a hand, and Drasilic was flung backwards, hitting a massive tree.

He vaguely heard the undead shamble forward as he lost consciousness.

**Ok, REVIEW!**


	8. Sinas

Janila dreamed of the river again, but this time there was no bunny.

Beoln wasn't there either.

Instead, there was a huge, wolf growling at her. She tried to run, but the wolf caught up.

It leapt, its jaws open wide, about to devour her…

"Janila, awaken now," Said a voice that jerked her from her sleep.

She looked around, and saw that they were in a cave, and she was tied to someone.

She saw a strand of blue-gray hair on her shoulder, and knew it to be Drasilic.

Janila whispered, "Drasilic, is that you?" She heard him whisper back, "Yes, milady."

Janila then noticed the black-garbed figure in front of her, staring down at her.

Then she heard him speak, and she recognized the smooth, silky voice. "Why hello… What have we here? A night elf and a half-elf…"

She felt herself strain against the ropes, rage coming to her in full.

She wanted to take a knife and slice the figure from his gullet to groin. He raised his hand, and shook one, overly long finger.

She felt the ropes tighten, and Janila felt despair take her.

The man, or so she thinks the figure is, said, "No, you're not going to escape from me, my violet one… You will prove an excellent source of magic."

Janila heard Drasilic curse. "Blood Elf," He whispered solemnly.

The figure then twirled them around, staring at Drasilic.

He stared right into Drasilic's eyes, just as Drasilic was staring at the blood elf.

The blood elf made a ringing laugh, which seemed to melt right into one's ears.

"Very perceiving… Dragon." If Drasilic was surprised, he didn't show any emotion.

Suddenly, a rush of wind lifted a little of the cowl, and Drasilic saw two, red menacing eyes.

Drasilic's eyes narrowed and the cowl covered the glowing eyes again.

"I know you for who you are, Dragon. My name is Sinas, right-handed blood elf."

The blood elf then showed his hands, which were both… well, right hands.

Drasilic then remembered Janila.

He cursed again. She wasn't supposed to know that he was a dragon yet.

He could imagine her terrified face, eyes wide with fear, screaming her horror to the world…

Instead, he heard the comforting whisper, "I knew all along, Drasilic."

Drasilic's eyes went wide with astonishment.

But how did she figure it out? He acted perfectly like a hominid, being lazy and impertinent!

Drasilic shook his head.

His disguise had been perfect. Then he remembered the mirror. That must have been his flaw.

Janila must have been walking by the door when he was using it.

But then, he thought of transforming, and how he could easily defeat this… fiend.

But just as he thought it, Janila too thought of transformation. It had been well past that day…

She wondered what she would be, but suddenly the ropes tightened as the dark elf walked away, laughing

As she felt the tightening grow, and Drasilic growing, she knew that he was transforming.

As the rope began to snap, magic whirled around them.

An undead guard looked quizzically at the swirls, saying, "Rar?"

Then the magic went back into him, and he started stumbling towards the entrance.

First, the armor started sinking into his skin, separating into hard, almost indestructible scales.

Then his boots disappeared, and his toes became into three, scaled, huge toes. Then it continued up, making the hind legs of the dragon.

His fingers melded together to make four, scaled fingers made for rendering flesh. It continued up, transforming the humanoid muscled arm into a scaled, powerful arm that had the power to throw a mountain.

Then, stumps came out of his back, which gradually grew into wings, which grew and grew, faster than anything.

Last was his body and head. His body became scaly, with a soft under belly. His neck extended almost as long as a giraffe's neck. Then his head extended, at first a human dog head, then it became scaled, his hair turning into the eyebrow tendrils, his teeth longer and sharper than a long sword.

Janila froze in fright, and Drasilic leapt out, roaring.

Janila saw the undead guard dead, so she ran outside.

Outside was chaos.

It was pouring, with undead running around, trying to kill Drasilic. Drasilic himself was burning them, and the horrible stench of burning flesh filled the air.

There was Sinas, in his black cloak, conjuring a spell.

The air around Drasilic crackled with energy, and Janila knew that if she did not stop this spell, they would be lost.

Janila concentrated on the bow, the quiver, and the arrows. She concentrated…

Suddenly, the bow, the quiver, and the arrows appeared, but in the color green…

She shook her head. Janila drew an arrow, and shot it straight at Sinas's heart.

At the last moment, Sinas turned away from the spell, and blocked it.

He turned back to resume his spell, but Drasilic had turned his attention to him.

Drasilic cast a spell directly at Sinas.

At first, Janila thought he was gone, but she was dreadfully wrong.

Sinas stood there, more potent than ever.

He resumed his spell work. Drasilic this time merely breathed fire upon him, while Janila shot an arrow.

Sinas would have to be a god to deflect both at once, but he tried.

He failed, and didn't deflect either.

As arrow zoomed into him, and fire consumed him, He burned.

In the remains were the ashes of Sinas. Drasilic rumbled to her, in a deep tone. **"I am Drasilicgos, of the Blue Flight. Come with me." **

Janila climbed on him, and they flew away.

As they flew away, they didn't notice an ethereal form come out of nowhere.

The form was dressed in a dark cloak, with glowing, sinister red eyes.


	9. Northrend

Janila didn't remember going to sleep, but that's what happened.

She dreamt of two red, sinister eyes forming before her, and she suddenly had her bow and arrows.

She felt cold… dreadfully cold…

She shot the two red eyes, and then they convulsed.

Then they turned into Beoln, dead with two emerald green arrows through his eyes. Janila screamed, and woke up.

She felt the coldness from the dream, and then looked around.

They were in another cave, but this time, there were icicles above. Outside, there was snow, and it was snowing.

Drasilic looked back to her, his sapphire eyes gleaming.

He knelt beside her, and offered a drink. She took it, and it felt… hot.

"Drink it. It will warm you." Janila took a drink, and when she did, her whole body became warm. "What is this?" Janila asked in a soft voice.

"It is heated Moon Well water." Janila's eyes widened.

How could Drasilic find moon well water? "Where are we?" She asked her voice strengthening. "We are in Northrend, in a cave I used more than once."

"Why are we here?" Janila asked again, and Drasilic answered almost immediately.

"For now, we are here to seek shelter with my lord Malygos the Blue."

Janila shivered the cold was getting to her.

Drasilic saw this and walked over.

Drasilic conjured a cloak of soft fur. He laid it around her shoulders, and Janila thanked him.

Drasilic walked over to the cave mouth, watching for any undead creatures.

Now and then, he saw a form, but as he was about to attack it, it vanished.

Soon, the blizzard stopped, and a fine mist came over the place.

Drasilic began to feel drowsy, as did Janila. Janila fell into a deep slumber, and Drasilic was about to too.

Then, he remembers the spell _Mist of Slumber_, which many used against foes.

Drasilic began to make the counter spell, but then he drooped to the ground, asleep.


	10. Anuweve

**Ch. 9; Anuweve**

Drasilic blinked open his eyes and what he saw made him jerk up.

He saw a blue Nerubian looking at him with all of its eyes.

It spoke, saying, "Hesssss awakessss" Drasilic twitched for a second, then stopped.

He noticed that he was trapped in a web; a web that was sticking to a pillar.

Across from him, Janila was asleep, also trapped. There were other blue Nerubians walking, err, going around on their legs.

They had turned their heads towards him when he had awoken, and now all were staring at him.

He spoke, saying in his deep voice, "Why am I here?"

The Nerubian who had said the two words said, "You were tressspasssing on Nerubian groundsss… For that you will be prisssoner foreverrrr…"

Drasilic spoke again saying, "I was merely in my ca-"

He was cut off by the Nerubians. "That cave is used for the Majestic Dragonsss. Never humansss or elvesss, for you have walked into a cave of Dragonsss."

Drasilic sighed.

These Nerubians probably worshiped the blue dragons.

They would never believe that he was a blue dragon.

But then he thought of their color… There must be a dragon amongst them.

This is a tough chance. If he just named himself, one of his allies would hear. "My name is Drasilic."

There were clicking of legs, and the one in front of him seemed to be surprised.

"Drasssilic, that isss you?" Then Drasilic really looked into his face, and saw it was one of his old Nerubian friends. "Anuweve?"

Anuweve clicked a happiness signal. "It isss you, my friend!" The rest of the Nerubians started to murmur.

Who was this stranger who knew Anuweve?

Janila began to stir, and Anuweve turned to her, and then said, "Who isss ssshe, my friend? I don't know her." Drasilic said, "She is Janila, my ally. We are both traveling through Northrend."

"Isss ssshe you mate?" Anuweve asked.

Drasilic recoiled. "No, she is not my mate."

Anuweve made a rough noise in his throat, which could be laughter. "We don't get much Night Elvesss here…"

"Anuweve, I must find the Hand of Magic."

Everyone froze; Anuweve stared into Drasilic's eyes, and then said, "The Majestic Malygos? Why, my friend, must you seek the Hand of Magic?"

"Because I must."

Anuweve sighed, knowing that Drasilic was determined. "Then I will help you." Janila had awoken, and she said, "Drasilic?"

Drasilic looked at her, and said, "Janila, we are going to go soon." Then he looked at Anuweve. "You need to release us, Anuweve."

Anuweve seemed to make that sound again, and said, "I don't need to, but I ssshall."

Anuweve took off the webs, and Drasilic stood.

Anuweve's head went up to his chest, and he was huge according to all other Nerubians.

Janila was also freed, and walked over to Drasilic.

They stood, facing Anuweve, and Anuweve said to them, "Come, you mussst ressst. It isss almossst night."

He moved towards another cave tunnel, and they followed him.

Meanwhile, Janila was convincing herself that this was a dream again.

But all hope of that was lost when she accidentally pricked herself against a sharp rock. It was real.

Janila had thought them to be captive after that, but she then remembered that Drasilic had tamed one of… them.

He called it Anuweve, and it talked.

Drasilic started just calling the creatures 'Nerubians', and treated them as people.

She was a night elf. She was supposed to treat all creatures as equals.

The tunnel they were in went into two small caves.

Drasilic took one, while Janila took the other.

She almost begged to be with Drasilic, but her pride wouldn't permit her to.

Janila saw that there was a bed there, and it was laid with a blanket.

She sat on the blanket, and lay down. She fell asleep almost immediately.


	11. Dream of Revelation

**My 10 ch. Please review, people. I need criticism every now and then.**

**Or else I would think I'm doing too well. Review.**

__________________________________________________________

Janila dreamed again that night.

Janila dreamed that she was on a cliff, a forest behind her.

In front of her was a massive tree, which glowed with magic.

She knew this to be the World Tree.

She stared at it, enchanted of the magic.

Suddenly, a dream-like voice spoke from behind her. "It is beautiful, is it not?" Janila turned around, and saw a lady, standing there.

The lady had green hair, a green, flowing dress, and green jewelry.

Her eyes were closed, flickering underneath of them, as if looking at several things at once.

Janila swallowed, and said, "Yes, milady."

The green-clad lady smiled, and said, "No need to be polite, Janila, daughter of Beoln. We are in your dream."

Janila looked around again.

The World Tree was there, so life-like… the lady spoke, her eyes still closed. "Janila, do you know who I am?"

Janila shook her head. She had never seen such a lady before.

"Janila, I am Ysera, the Dreamer." Janila gasped. The great Aspect of Dreams was speaking to her? "Great one, I didn't know-!" She knelt in homage to Ysera.

"Janila, I would not have one of my daughters kneeling before me in her own dream. Now stand up."

My daughter? Janila stared at her in confusion. "My daughter?" Janila echoed.

Ysera nodded, eyes still closed. "Yes, you are one of my daughters, of the green dragonflight. Do you not know?" Janila didn't understand at first, then she realized.

"I-I'm a green dragon? A wind mistress?"

Ysera nodded, her smile seemed a bit confused though. "But did you not know? I had Beoln to teach you, to help them…" Ysera said, affection tinting her tone.

Beoln? "You knew Beoln?" Janila asked.

"Yes, he was a dear friend of mine. You were one of my… special daughters, I should say." Janila shook her head in profound confusion.

"A 'special' daughter?" Janila asked.

Ysera sighed. "You are full of questions, aren't you? Yes, I gave you a small portion of my power. You are able to go into the Emerald dream at will… Did Beoln not tell you?"

Janila shook her head, still confused.

Ysera nodded. "He must have thought that you weren't ready yet. You wouldn't have understood him."

Janila suddenly thought something. "So, all along, I was a green dragon?"

Ysera nodded. "Then I can turn into one…" Ysera nodded again.

Ysera spoke. "I would want to see my daughter, full grown as she is."

And then, Ysera, Aspect of Dreaming, opened her eyes.

Her eyes were like rainbows within them, reflecting thousands of thoughts, nightmares, and dreams…

Ysera seemed to glide to her, and with motherly affection, touched Janila's violet skin.

Now Janila realized why, at times, her hair turned green. She was a green dragon.

"You are my mother…" Janila said, softly.

Ysera nodded, looking at Janila in the eyes.

Janila then said, "Why did you leave me?"

Ysera spoke again, softly. "I can go into the lesser race's dreams, but I would not understand them. You, since you lived as one, would."

Then, Ysera stepped back, and said, "Would you like to fly with me, in this dream of yours?"

Janila suddenly felt excitement.

Flying was a dream of hers, to fly like a bird. She nodded, and Ysera place both her hands on her cheeks.

Janila suddenly felt something lift, like a burden rose from her shoulders.

She closed her eyes, and felt the transformation begin.


	12. Change

Drasilic was lying on the mattress, thinking.

Was it coincidental that Anuweve just happened to be there, and just happened to be in command, or was a darker force in this?

Drasilic felt that it was time to get up.

He was standing and ready, when a Nerubian came in to wake him.

The Nerubian was startled to see Drasilic awake and alert, but then it spoke. "Anuweve sssaysss to tell you to come. It dealsss with the green-haired elf." Then the Nerubian left.

Drasilic was confused.

Green-haired elf? The only other elf was Janila… But he went anyways. He was lead to… Janila's room.

Drasilic was not only confuses, but startled.

There on the bed, was Janila, but this time had dark green hair, dark green garments, but her violet skin was the same, if not a shade paler.

Drasilic rushed over to her.

What had happened while he was asleep? "Janila?" He said softly, wondering what possibly did this. Janila stirred.

In Janila's world, she had the most wonderful time.

She was flying with her mother, the great Aspect of Dreaming. Ysera was great, big and powerful.

But Janila was also big, but not the kind Ysera was.

She was smaller, and felt safe next to Ysera. They landed on one of the roots of the World Tree.

They talked, and they transformed back.

She told her mother of Drasilic, and what happened.

Then, she heard his voice, calling to her from the sky.

Ysera said to her, "My daughter, I know how much you must hate me for letting you think yourself a lower race, but I cannot let dreams go unanswered. Dreams that may lie in the future."

Janila said back to her, "All I ever wanted was to know my mother, and you have let me have that. I understand your intentions, and I forgive you." Then, Janila flew to the clouds.

As she burst through the clouds, she opened her eyes.

Drasilic was standing above her, his face extremely puzzled and concerned.

Janila smiled, and began to sit up. Drasilic leaned back, to let her sit up.

Drasilic looked at her quizzically.

Then asked, "What happened to you?"

Janila smiled, and then said, "Drasilic, My mother is Ysera, Aspect of Dreaming!"

Drasilic at first thought her to be joking, and then saw that she was not.

"The great Aspect? You're a dragon?"

Janila smiled again, saying, "Oh, I know how you feel now, Drasilic! You want to be free, to fly in the sky!"

Anuweve measured them both up.

Dragons? Both of them?

They were either mad, mocking the great ones, or actually dragons. He believed the latter.

Anuweve did a bowing thing that showed worship.

He spoke, and said; "Great onesss, we thank you for accepting our hossspitality. We wish you great health, and we wisssh you to ssstay another night."

Drasilic stared at his old friend.

He then said, "Anuweve, my friend, we need to go seek Malygos, the Hand of Magic."

Anuweve said, in his hiss-like voice, "I ssshall take you to him, then. But ssstay another night…"

Drasilic nodded. He knew that by refusing, he would be insulting them.

"We will stay one more night, Anuweve, but then we shall leave." Anuweve did the bow thing again, and then they all left

Drasilic then looked at Janila, and then spoke to her in a soft tone. "Ysera is your mother?"

Janila nodded, and then noticed a strand of her hair on her shoulder.

She picked it up, and rubbed it between her forefinger and thumb. It was dark-green, like a mixture between purple and green.

"I see that I have changed." Janila said, softly.

Drasilic nodded, and replied, "So she visited you in a dream? Of course she did. What did she say?" Janila hesitated at first, and then said everything.

Drasilic listened quietly, but when she got to the part about having the power to go into the Emerald Dream, he gasped.

"Do you know the power she has given you? You have the power to enter the Emerald Dream, to be able to walk amongst people's dreams!" Drasilic sat back, pondering this.

Janila was now sitting on her bed, and said, "What if I do have the power? It wouldn't matter-"

Drasilic cut her off, saying, "It does matter! When she said that she needed to understand the lesser races dreams! That means that she senses something!"

Drasilic was now pacing around and around, think about this. "If she's sensed something, and then sacrificed a daughter to it, it must be a great threat… Malygos, my lord, had also sensed something, but he only sent me out to defeat emissaries. Wait, what if we were meant to meet all along?"

Janila smiled at his pondering, but then stood up, and walked around.

Her mother had said that she could enter the Emerald Dream by just thinking about it, but how-

Janila suddenly felt herself drifting away, and then into oblivion.

Then colors sprang out around her, and she felt thousands of dreams pushed at her.

She looked at them all, and knew what it must be like to be the Aspect of Dreaming.

Janila then found herself back in the room, with Drasilic still pondering, so wrapped up in it that he hadn't noticed her gone.

Janila then laid her hand on his arm, stopping him at once.

Drasilic stopped, and stared at her.

She said, "Drasilic, your wearing a circle in the floor. Do sit down." Drasilic sighed, but did so.

Janila spoke again, and felt her voice dreamy, like Ysera's. "You need to go to sleep, Drasilic…" And then, Drasilic fell asleep.

Janila floated into the Emerald Dream, and went to meet her mother.

**Yay! Review.**


	13. Pledge

2

The next day was not a happy one.

They were camping in a grove of trees, when a blizzard swooped down.

Drasilic, Janila, and Anuweve ran for some cover.

Drasilic then used his magic to make the tree they were under warp around them, making a sort of tree house.

Drasilic then made a chimney, and then made a fire, enchanting the wood so that it would not burst into flames.

Drasilic also made two beds.

Drasilic slumped on one of them, exhausted. He fell asleep immediately, murmuring, "Lord… Malygos…"

Janila then looked at Anuweve, who was now watching the door, ready to attack if anything happens.

Anuweve had twin long swords that attached to these wrist things. Then Anuweve could attack merely by swinging his… arms...

Anuweve noticed her watching him, and he nodded. Janila sat down on the bed, and then fell asleep, wondering if her mother might be there.

Anuweve stood there as a guard, for many hours, until suddenly there was a hiss outside the door.

Anuweve was ready, with his wrist blades on his wrists. He examined the door with his eight eyes, and then said, "Who isss it?"

Suddenly, an undead warrior burst in, swinging his sword.

Anuweve said a colorful curse in his native tongue, and then slashed the warrior's head off, while blocking the sword.

Wary, Anuweve looked at the door, waiting for any more to come.

Suddenly, there sounds like ground being lifted, and Anuweve whirled around to see two crypt fiends.

Anuweve watched the warily, and they said, "Commme, weee arrre onnn theee sammme siiide…"

Anuweve shook his insectoid head, and chomp with his pincers warningly.

The crypt fiends then ignored him, and turned to the beds. Anuweve attacked, bringing down the blades on their heads.

It glanced off of their carapace, and they whirled around, hissing like snakes.

They then released spiders, which crawled over him, biting, sucking his blood…

Suddenly there was a flash of light. Anuweve thought, with some solemnity, _so this is the end. _

But it wasn't.

The spiders were seared off of his carapace, and his leathery skin.

After the flash was gone, Anuweve looked around. Drasilic was standing there, face stony.

On the ground in front of Anuweve were piles of ash.

Anuweve looked at Drasilic in reverence, saying, "You have sssaved my life. I now pledge it to you."

Drasilic's face became astonished.

Anuweve was already bowing, laying his wrist-blades at the feet of Drasilic.

Drasilic was bewildered.

He knelt in front of Anuweve, and said, "I accept your pledge, Anuweve, and now I give you mine." He summoned his swords, and put it on his.

Thus finished the bonding, and so they became bonded friends, forever.

Janila now woke up, and said, "What are ashes doing on the floor?" Anuweve turned his insectoid head at her, unblinking.

Drasilic also turned his head to her.

They all stared at each other, and then Drasilic said, "I think we all need some sleep."

They all agreed, and so they went to sleep. Anuweve feel asleep next to both of their beds.

What they didn't know as that there was a shadowed figure, watching their makeshift home, a cowl over his face.


	14. Dramund

**YAY! I finally got a review!**

**You know, I was wondering if all of you could do was just to read, and did not have the will to review.**

**But one of you has risen above the blocking, and has clicked the button…**

**I thank you, saira11122, because you have done this! Oh, and the reason these Nerubians worship blue dragons is because they believe the blue flight is the mightiest one, full of power.**

**THANK YOU!**

**Review!**

**__________________________________________________________**

The blizzard had stopped, and the stranger stood there, a cowl over the stranger's head.

He was embedded in the snow, with snow up to his chin.

He then shook out of it, and walked over to the tree house.

Drasilic was awake, concentrating on keeping the fire warm.

He was also watching the door, and had placed wards around the tree-house just in case.

The wards blared, and Drasilic had his two shortswords summoned as the stranger came in.

Anuweve was also awake, and was beside Drasilic, wrist blades out.

They tensed as a shadow was seen under the doorway, and it was opened.

In stepped a cowled man, with a staff in hand.

The hand itself was huge and was coarse, and seemed to have an odd tint to it.

The cowled man was several feet tall than anyone in the room.

The legs were covered, and the staff seemed to be strange, and had several crystals set into it.

The staff was smooth, and the crystals seemed to be filled with energy.

A dark voice boomed from underneath the cowl, and it said, "Where is the blue dragon, Drasilicgos?"

Drasilic, without relaxing at all, said, "I am Drasilicgos. Who might you be?"

The huge man sort of laughed a big, dry husky laugh. He said, "I am Dramund. I have been sent to fetch you."

Drasilic hesitated, and then said, "Why?"

Dramund spoke again in his dark voice, "I come from the Hand of Magic. Come with me. I will take you to him."

Drasilic felt a strange peace wash over him, and then lowered his blades, and then made them disappear.

"Fine," He said, relaxing. "Take us to the Hand of Magic."

Then Janila awoke, and her pleasant light-violet eyes open, and then sat up. "Goo-" She began, but then stopped, and stood up, her eyes wide.

Janila said, calmly, "Drasilic, who is this?"

Drasilic looked at her, peacefully. "This is Dramund, Janila. He's going to take us to Lord Malygos."

Janila also felt the strange peace fall over her, and relaxed.

Anuweve, however, did not relax.

He watched the newcomer, warily, as he would watch a drakonoid who strayed too close.

When the stranger came closer, Anuweve made a hissing noise, and held up his wrist-blades warningly.

Drasilic looked at him, and said, "Anuweve, what are you doing?"

Anuweve looked his bond-friend, and then looked at the newcomer. "He isss a ssstranger, my friend, and I do not trussst him."

Drasilic put his hand on Anuweve's abdomen, and said, "Do not worry, my friend, for he is our friend."

Drasilic looked up at the newcomer in complete trust. Janila looked the same.

This only hardened Anuweve's resolve.

Dramund gestured with his free hand, and said, "Come. It is time to go."

Drasilic and Janila strode forward, and Anuweve, knowing that something was not right with this stranger, went against his will with him.

And you know what?

He was right to mistrust Dramund.

**REVIEW!**


	15. Zeno

3

Dramund had them hiking through three feet deep snow, but to Anuweve, that's not the problem.

The problem is Janila's and Drasilic's unwavering trust in the complete stranger.

All they knew was his name, and called him human.

Anuweve had other ideas.

Once, when they stopped, Anuweve had seen a hoof underneath the cloak.

Then Anuweve started to think about this Dramund, and what he is. A tauren was highly unlikely.

A demon was very likely.

He rested his gaze upon him, and felt a sense of foreboding enter him.

Every time he set his gaze upon him, he had this feeling.

Anuweve never did take off his wrist blades, watching the stranger with mistrust.

Dramund also watched the Nerubian warily, his staff in his hands.

He looked at the pass they were going through. He knew this pass very well…

Dramund strode over to Drasilic and Janila, who were just standing there.

He spoke, saying, "Come. We must hurry, or Malygos will be angry." Drasilic and Janila smiled at him, and then got ready to move.

Anuweve made a hissing noise, and then too got ready.

He walked quickly to the path, and then stood there, looking at Dramund.

Dramund passed him and Anuweve felt his confidence and worst yet; his total, utter dominance.

Dramund thought about Anuweve.

He had to win him over, and to win his trust.

If he can't, then his master will never allow him to handle such a delicate situation such as this.

Dramund led the way down to the valley, and he suddenly became aware something attacking him.

He raised his staff, and blocked it. It was a wendigo shaman, its eyes glowing with light.

Dramund's staff glowed with energy, and he pointed it towards the creature.

The energy went around the creature, and then the creature exploded.

He turned around, and several more of the wendigos were coming.

Drasilic had his shortswords out, and Janila had her green, leafy longbow out.

Anuweve was attacking, his arms lashing with fierce accuracy.

Anuweve saw the huge stranger hesitate, and he wouldn't forget it.

But then Dramund entered the fight.

Whenever he swung his staff, the unknown energies were glowing, and whenever it hit a target the target was surrounded by the energy.

Then the creature would fall down dead.

Anuweve was attacking, feeling the glory of the battle enter his blood, and bloodlust overwhelm his senses.

He slashed this way and that. As he was about to bring his blade down on a wendigo, it fell, and there was Dramund.

In Anuweve's brain, the bloodlust targeted Dramund as an enemy, and enemies must be destroyed.

Anuweve rushed forward, and Dramund took up his staff, pointing it at Anuweve, Anuweve clicked his pincers expectantly, until;

"Anuweve, what are you doing?"

Drasilic's words stopped him in his tracks.

Anuweve clicked his pincers again, and then left and went to Drasilic. Drasilic looked from Anuweve and Dramund, and shook his head.

Drasilic then looked at Anuweve, and stared. He had just noticed that Anuweve's head now came to his chest.

His whole entire body had become bigger and power fuller. "Anuweve, what were you doing?"

Anuweve clicked his pincers, and said, "I am sorry, Drasilic. I had lost myself in the battle-rage."

Drasilic nodded, and said, "Ok. But be careful next time, ok? He is our only guide you know." Drasilic looked up at Dramund to see him have his arm stretched out with his staff in hand, wielding it so it would be straight up.

Anuweve sheathed his wrist blades, and looked at Dramund, his eyes now filled with swirling matrixes of energy.

Drasilic looked at the new change of his friend, and shook his head.

Whatever had happened to his friend would have to wait.

First they had to get to Malygos. Drasilic went over to Dramund, and said, "We have to get a move on." Dramund looked at Drasilic.

Drasilic felt his skin prickle as the stranger's gaze washed over him, and Drasilic involuntarily stepped back.

Then that strange peace washed over. Dramund then said, "We will move, but first we must gather the wendigo meat."

Drasilic looked at him, aghast.

Then the feeling overwhelmed that too. He nodded, and started stripping the bodies of meat.

When he came to another warrior, he saw that something had nestled near it.

He turned the body over, and saw a small, furry creature seeking warmth.

The creature turned around, and its large, sad blue eyes looked into his own.

Drasilic suddenly realized this was a wendigo cub.

The cub cried, its tiny horns just appearing over the fur.

He felt sympathy, and he picked up the cub, wrapping him around in his fur, dark-blue cloak.

He had conjured it up when they started the journey. He walked over to Anuweve, and stood there, feeling the cub cuddle against his side.

Anuweve saw the movement, and said, "My friend, it seems you have something in your cloak."

Drasilic nodded, and showed his friend the cub. At first, Anuweve's many eyes seemed to flare out their astonishment.

Then came anger, and he said, "My friend, do you know what that is?!"

Drasilic nodded, and to verify it, he said, "It is a wendigo cub."

Anuweve looked like he could barely control himself and said, "Then get rid of it! It will be the death of us all."

Drasilic shielded the cub, saying, "It won't harm us. I will keep it alive." He walked away, and left Anuweve dumbfounded.

He next walked by Janila, who sensed the creature.

She asked curiously, "Drasilic, why do you have a creature in your cloak?"

Drasilic looked at her and said, "It's a wendigo cub. See?" He showed her the sleeping cub, who had curled up in a large pocket.

Janila swooned. "It's-It's-It's" Drasilic looked at her, waiting for her response to the sleeping cub.

"It's so adorable! I never thought wendigos could ever be so adorable!"

Drasilic rolled his eyes, and then said, "Well, I suppose so, but will you help me feed it and keep it warm?"

Janila smiled, and said, "Certainly, but we can't keep calling it 'It'. We need to call it something."

Drasilic stood there, thinking. "I suppose, but what would we call it?"

Janila said, "Let's call it. . . Zeno."

The cub stirred, and opened his eyes. She smiled, and said, "Zeno it is!"


	16. Traveling

**Ok, to all who read this chapter before, incredibly sorry**

**It was part of another fanfic I had, and I accidentally put it in.**

**Ok, this is what really happened.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Anuweve watched in disbelief as they fed 'Zeno'. It was ridiculous how they cared for hi- No, it's it! IT! Anuweve kept on calling the animal 'him'. When he woke up earlier this day, it had climbed on him.

Anuweve watched the two of them care for the creature. It seems, that for once, that they had been unwilling to get rid of it on Dramund's command. A matter of fact, it had hardened their resolve to care for it. Even when it bit him, they didn't do anything.

Anuweve believed that this one thing, he would side with Dramund in. He constantly repeated, "That animal will be the ruin of us all! If we don't get rid of it now, it will kill us when it's strong!"

The look Janila gave him was enough to give him nightmares. He backed away, his eight eyes glowing a bit, and he experienced a new feeling; Terror.

Dramund sighed. This was ridiculous. The creature was slowing them down, and none of his powers could get them to get rid of it. He turned away, and then there came a nudge at his staff.

He looked down to see Zeno nibbling it.

He shouted, and shoved the staff away from the beast. Zeno bounced, landing on his back. He got up, and his large, sad eyes wavered.

Dramund suddenly realized what he was about to do.

Zeno burst into tears, running to Janila. Janila crooned to him in a comforting tone, while glaring at Dramund, the promise of his worst fears in nightmares in her eyes. Dramund stepped back, and was joined by Anuweve.

Anuweve looked at him, and said, "Now, you will know how it feels." With that, he left Dramund with the feeling he would not want to sleep tonight.

Drasilic had left the care of Zeno to Janila, and he had started to think about Anuweve. Anuweve was acting strangely, distrusting Dramund. He also couldn't understand why they wouldn't let Zeno stay.

Drasilic walked towards Janila, and suddenly, he felt a small form clamber up his back and onto his shoulders. He felt two, strong, small arms grasp around his cheeks. Janila laughed, and he could hear Zeno also make a sound; a kind of laugh.

Drasilic felt the corners of his mouth lift, and then he laughed too. Zeno then slid off of his cloak, and then propped himself in front of Drasilic. Zeno had grown; his arms were small, but longer and thicker. His horns were now visible, sticking out by a lot.

His face was now not totally covered with long, soft fur. His two large eyes were still a large, soft blue color, and his nose was like a bears, and his teeth were now more defined, sharper.

Drasilic knew that within this week, Zeno would grow taller than his waist. He didn't know how, but he did. Drasilic smiled again, and said, "Zeno, you are getting so much bigger!"

"Reeeeeaaalllly," Zeno said.

Drasilic stared at Zeno. He… Spoke…

Zeno cocked his feral-looking face, and said, "Whhhhaaaaaaaattt?" Drasilic blinked, and said, "You can speak?"

Zeno looked puzzled, "Yep!"

Drasilic blinked again, and said, "Go talk to Janila now."

"You mean Ja?"

Drasilic blinked again. "Uh, um, yes I mean Ja."

"Oke Doke!"

Zeno walked over to Janila, and said, "Hi Ja!"

Janila was startled, but then she smiled, and picked him up. She put him on her lap, and sung a soft song. Soon, Zeno was asleep. Janila was stroking him, and Drasilic came over.

Janila looked up at Drasilic and smiled. Drasilic returned the gesture, and said, "Surprising, isn't he?

"Yes, he is."

"I wonder what other abilities he might get."

"Might be anything…"

"Just might."

Drasilic and Janila stayed there in silence, until Dramund came up to them. Drasilic could feel his distaste of Zeno. He said, "We need to move. The longer we wait, the shorter my master's patience is."

Drasilic nodded, and strode over to Anuweve. Anuweve was watching the sleeping form of Zeno; his distaste was showing as much as the ground was showing the snow.

"So my friend," Anuweve began. "You are determined to keep this creature alive?" Drasilic nodded. Then Anuweve looked at him, and said, "Then when he becomes huge and feral, I will say, 'I told you so.'"

Drasilic grinned, and said, "And when he saves all of our lives, I will say, 'What now?'" Anuweve glared at him, but playfully so. This was an old joke of theirs, but now it was slightly more serious. Drasilic spoke again, "Anuweve, all life is important."

Anuweve grunted, and then strode after Dramund who had just disappeared down the path with Janila. Drasilic went down the path, and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand out.

He whirled around. Drasilic gazed at everything, and saw that nothing was amiss in their old camp site. Janila shouted, "Come on Drasilic!" Drasilic yelled back, "Coming!" He still looked around.

He shook his head, and went down the path. Calling himself paranoid, he ran after his companions.

But then, a figure in flowing black robes stepped out, with two sinister red eyes glowing under his hood, and his hands;

He had two right hands.


	17. Recapture

4

**Yay! Ok folks, you could probably guess by the name about what happens. REVIEW!**

**________________________________________________________**

Zeno stared at the two of them, his eyes flickering to the more sinister one than the mysterious one.

He knew that the sinister one was an enemy.

He felt that. He also knew that he needed to wake up the Powerful One. (Translation; Anuweve)

He walked over to his body, and shook it.

Anuweve woke up, his eight eyes focusing on his two eyes. He said irritably. "What is it-"

He cut himself off when he saw the sinister one.

He said, with his voice low, "Wake the others."

Zeno moved to do so. He was amazed that the two of them never saw him. Anuweve got up, his wrist blades out.

He could feel outrage- and exasperation.

Anuweve always knew that Dramund was nothing but trouble.

They didn't believe it, but he was right.

He was almost always right. Drasilic and Janila were awake, and Zeno had both showed them who was there.

Their face hardened.

Suddenly, Anuweve felt a spell go over him. He resisted it, until he saw that it was Janila casting an illusion.

They all crept over to them, and Drasilic was leaning on the wall when Janila stopped the spell.

Dramund was talking to the sinister one. "I am taking them to my master! They will all-"

Suddenly, there was a voice from the side.

"So," Drasilic said, "What's this? Could this possibly be…? My good gosh- Sinas?"

Sinas's eyes seemed to grow more brightly, and he replied in his oily voice, "Hello, Drasilic. This guardian of yours seems to be doing his job well."

Drasilic started, and Sinas magically pushed Dramund out of the way, stunning him.

"But, it seems that he was not doing a good enough job." Drasilic had already gotten out his two shortswords when Sinas had transformed into his armed transformation.

He spun the spike ball, ready to attack.

Suddenly, there was a gentle prodding at Sinas's boots.

He looked down to see a small wendigo, which just used its sharp claws to slice his eyes. "UAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Sinas screamed.

Drasilic leapt forward, bringing his blades down on Sinas.

Suddenly, Sinas turned ethereal. Drasilic blinked, but suddenly knew what to do. He recited a spell, which could hurt ethereal things.

The spell was like a blue fireball, which was wounding itself around Sinas. Sinas at first writhed within it, but then sucked it in. Drasilic stepped back as Sinas seemed to glow with energy.

His spiked ball was now again twirling, no longer ethereal.

Drasilic had his shortswords, body taut, waiting for an opening. Anuweve was stepping out of the darkness.

Sinas, unaware of Drasilic, laughed. "You seem all alone." Sinas said, his oily voice sounding triumphant. "I will kill you, and devour your energies."

Anuweve suddenly said, "Not if I can help it."

Anuweve's eyes seemed to be swirling with that energy again, and Sinas whirled around, his red eyes glinting. "So it's one of the blue Nerubians. You will make a fine desert."

Anuweve roared, and charged, his massive wrist-blades slashing the air.

Sinas swung his spiked ball, and it almost hit Anuweve's head. Drasilic charged in, and stabbed Sinas in the middle of his back.

Sinas hissed, and Drasilic fell back, for that hiss sounded just like a dragons.

Sinas turned ethereal, and the blade fell to the ground, and disappeared.

Drasilic then made his blade go longer, into a broadsword.

Anuweve and Drasilic circled their foe, wary of anything. Suddenly, Sinas swung his spike ball forth, and Drasilic blocked it.

The chain attaching the ball to the stick wrapped around the blade, and Drasilic used it against Sinas.

He pulled him forward, and then made a dagger form while using one hand for the sword.

He stabbed Sinas, but Sinas turned ethereal. Drasilic knew what was coming, and tried to avoid it. Sinas turned normal, and swung the spiked ball.

Only Janila's quick intervention saved him.

Janila struck, with the ferocity of a tiger.

She released the green arrow with such precision and force; it hit Sinas in the chest, knocking him away.

Sinas crashed into the wall, the arrow glowing.

Then, his red eyes opened again. He hissed, saying, "Even though you may have escaped me now, you will fall into my claws eventually."

Then he vanished before anything could be done.

Drasilic gazed at the area where Sinas was warily. What had he meant by, 'You will fall into my claws eventually?' And why did he say 'claws'?

Janila lowered her bow. Drasilic lowered the broadsword, and made it vanish. Anuweve hissed, but didn't relinquish his wrist blades. Dramund stirred, and Zeno was chattering away.

"Didja see how I sliced him? I got him goooood! I wanna do it again! It was fun! You know! FUN!"

Janila tried to silence him, but he kept on talking. "Oh, and it was awesome when you shot him! It was totally sweet!"

He finally went quiet when Anuweve glared at him so thoroughly and aggressively, it made him be quiet.

Dramund got up, and groaned. He said groggily, "What hap-" He snapped up, and yelled, "THAT BLOOD ELF! HES ATTACKING!"

Drasilic and Janila looked at each other, and smiled. Dramund snapped at them.

"What are you standing around for? He's about to attack, he might be… gone." He finished, when he realized that Sinas was indeed gone.

Anuweve laughed, and said, "I'm going outside, and thisss visssit isss going to be ssstrictly about fresssh air."

He went outside, and when he did, one of his breathes was suddenly cut off.

Zeno was the only one who heard it, since he was so near.

Zeno's eyes widened, and he ran to Janila. "MOMMY! Powerful one got vanished!"

Janila looked down at him, and said, "Don't be silly. He's just taking a breath of fresh air."

Drasilic stretched, and said, "I might join him." Zeno started yammering, "No! Don't go! Don't go! Don't go! You'll vanish like Powerful one and then-"

As soon as he took a breath, Drasilic had gone out.

Dramund nodded, and said, "This is oddly stuffy in here. Janila, would you come out with me in the air?"

Janila nodded, and said, "Of course Dramund. Now stay here Zeno."

Zeno, however, was going crazy. "DON'T GO! It'll be bad! You'll vanish! You'll be gone!"

But they already went out." With a swish of air, Zeno knew what happened. He looked at the door way, clearly very frightened.

Zeno looked with very big puppy eyes as a figure stepped through the doorway.

In stepped a feral looking warrior, with tusks, red eyes, ugly features, and above all, red skin.

Zeno knew from Janila's stories this was an orc, but this was a red-skinned orc! What was this?

Zeno ran for shelter, his fur gleaming as he ran in the moon light from the open roof. With a grunt, the orc threw something.

Zeno felt a net wrap around him, and he fell, and felt sleep over take him.

The orc dragged the little bundle out, to the open area with several red-skinned warriors.

He opened his mouth, his yellow teeth gleaming. "Master Kael and Lady Vashj will reward us for this, and we will earn our place again!"

To this, the warriors roared their agreement.

**Ok folks, it is the end! REVIEW!**


	18. Anuweve! NOOOOOO!

3

**REVIEW!** **__________________________________________________________**

Garjz Skullsmasher scowled his ugly red face.

He looked at the captives, who had been sleeping ever since they had placed the Sleeping Nets upon them.

But now, one was awakening, despite the strong enchantments.

It was the green colored one, who seemed to have an odd aura around her. He would know. He was a warlock.

Garjz stared at her, willing her to remain asleep, but instead, she awoke, her startling light-purple eyes flaring.

The net flew from her, and she was soon out of the dress, and appeared in elven ranger armor.

Garjz gaped at her as a green, elegant bow appeared in her hands. She drew an arrow, and shot an orc in the leg.

As she drew another, an orc attacked her, tackling her to the ground.

She was restrained, and Garjz walked up to her.

"So," He said in a gravelly voice. "You think to escape the Blood-Bane Clan, eh? Now you know not to try to escape."

Unfortunately, while he was doing this, Zeno had also awakened. He had, (somehow,) gotten loose and crawled away.

Garjz heard something scrape rock, and whirled around to see a net loose.

He roared at the others, and they all went around the area, searching. When they all came back, empty handed, he roared at them again.

"DID YOU LEAVE A SINGLE ROCK UNCHECKED?" They looked at each other, and then said, "No-"

Their gaze left him, looking at something. He whirled around, and saw a rock. At first he couldn't see what was wrong, until he saw that it was _moving_.

He cursed, and picked up the stone.

A wendigo cub was hanging from it, kicking wildly.

He cursed, and flung the net on it.

It fell asleep immediately.

He then marched up to the restrained night elf, and sneered. "So you think to release a prisoner? Your magic tricks will not help you anymore."

With that, he flung a glowing net over her, and she gasped.

Janila felt all the power she had leaved her, like her essence had left. She slumped, and fainted.

Garjz roared haughtily, and said, "See? None can overcome my enchantments." He said this more to himself than anyone else, but they laughed.

But he was wrong.

A certain blue Nerubian had all eight eyes trained on him, watching his every movement like a hunter watched his prey.

Anuweve had been changing strangely.

Normally, this meant that his spirit transformation was coming, and whenever that happens, the Nerubian must leave the hive.

The Nerubians then became what their natures, their personality, made them to be.

Some transformed into giant spiders, with potent powers. Some transformed into half Nerubian, half humanoid.

But it took several days before the cocoon weaved itself around the Nerubian.

And the Nerubian had suppressed the feeling to wrap himself for several days. Soon, he would have to, no matter what.

It was ability only for the Sapphire Nerubians.

But now, he had to fight.

He suddenly wrenched himself free, and bellowed a roar, which was normally not possible for Nerubians.

The orcs froze as the Nerubian charged, hissing all the while. In his wake, he had pulled up several of his comrades nets.

He started fighting, and Drasilic got up, and decided to get out the broadsword.

As he approached, Anuweve hissed, "Run! I will be with you!" Drasilic nodded, and reluctantly walked towards Janila's net.

He pulled it off, and Janila awoke immediately.

She gasped, breathing hard. Then she smiled as she felt her magic return.

She looked up to see Zeno sailing at her, and landed on her.

She got up, and left Zeno on the ground.

Zeno tugged at her leg, and Janila had to ignore it, to speak to Drasilic. "What is Anuweve doing? He's going to kill himself!"

A strong hand grasped her shoulder, and she whirled around to see Dramund.

"He is sacrificing himself for us, Lady Janila. Come, we must leave."

Janila, eyes flashing, said, "You would willingly let him sacrifice himself for us? You have a small heart, Dramund."

She shook his hand off, and said to Drasilic, "And you agree with him? You would let your bond-friend die?"

Drasilic, face hard, said, "If I could help him, I would. But I cannot find it within me to help him, as if my very will of fighting robbed of me. I can only conclude that it is his doing, milady."

Janila nodded, realizing this true, for she did not sense any of the tautness he always had right before a battle.

"Come, we must go, milady." Drasilic said, scooping up Zeno.

Janila nodded, and ran into the forest surrounding them. Drasilic handed Zeno to Dramund, who ran after Janila.

Drasilic hesitated, looking at Anuweve.

Even though Anuweve was outnumbered, from 15 to 1, he was… winning?

Suddenly, a bolt of energy smote him in the side.

Another orc warrior charged, swinging his axe.

It came down on Anuweve's body, and Drasilic knew he would hear the resounding crack as it came upon hard carapace.

An orc yelled, pointing towards Drasilic.

Drasilic ran, and knew that in his mind, he would forever see the image of his best friend die at the hands of orcs.

**__________________________________________________________**

**Well, there's that chapter. Now, any more wants for information on how the Nerubians transform, review.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Anguish

3

**Ok folks. From the chapter name, you know that something going to happen.**

**Oh, and thanks to all who have subscribed! **

**NOW REVIEW!**

**__________________________________________________________**

Dramund scowled. This was not going according to plan.

They had been hiking through the frosted woods for weeks, knowing that the orcs might catch up on them any day.

Drasilic had not said a word since they had left Anuweve to die.

Janila was worried about him, and several times had, in vain, to cheer him up.

Whenever someone spoke to him, he would stare right through them, with a hard face. Zeno, though, almost broke his hard shell once.

Zeno had walked right up to him, and stared at him while Drasilic was staring right through him.

Then Zeno screamed, "HI!" and walked away.

Janila had seen the slight movement of Drasilic's mouth, and knew it surely might have been a smile.

But then Drasilic retreated into his moodiness again. Dramund said, "Move out."

Drasilic got up, and hiked along with the rest.

They kept on hiking through the days, and it seemed that Zeno's endurance and strength were also growing with his height.

He went up to Drasilic's shoulder, and he had the strength of a huge furbolg.

They continued, and stopped in a grove. Zeno started sniffing around while everyone else stopped for a rest.

Dramund was getting frustrated. He knew that this… animal was going to ruin everything.

He was also angry that the fel orcs had to show up now.

The fel orcs were orcs, sure enough, except they had wholly embraced demon's power, and became half-demons, half-orc.

Their red skin showed that.

Why are they here, capturing them?

On someone's orders, and what had they called themselves? The Blood-Bane Clan? It was just strange.

But his troubles weren't over yet.

Now everyone was suspicious that he was working with Sinas. Little did they know-

Suddenly, he heard a howl in the distance.

Night was coming. He said to the others, "Come. We need to leave."

Janila stared at him, and said, "Through the night? Won't that be a wee bit… I don't know… dangerous?"

A harsh deep voice spoke from a tree to the left. "Milady, our lives have been nothing but danger ever since I first met you."

Janila whirled around to see who had spoken. She smiled as she saw Drasilic there, leaning against the tree. "Drasilic! You're finally back!"

Drasilic's face twitched, and said, "I guess I was gone, but yes, I am back. But the memory of Anuweve will continue on, and I will avenge him. But now, I will get you to Lord Malygos."

Dramund stepped towards him, and said, "Wait, I'm leading you to-"

Drasilic whirled towards him, and, with his face but inches from his cowl, he said, "How can we be sure that we can trust you? You have been nothing but secretive, and I don't think talking to Sinas was just to get him to leave."

Dramund tried to talk again, but Drasilic continued. "What race are you anyways? Are you an orc? An elf? A human? We can't be sure, until we take off the cowl, or the cloak all together!"

Dramund saw Janila nod in agreement.

Dramund breathed a sigh. He said, "If you want to get to Malygos, you'll have to trust me."

He was lucky that they were unprepared, and they relaxed. The spell made them trust him, and he hoped that this time around, it stuck on.

Dramund said, "Come, we need to get back to the valley. There, we will meet Lord Malygos."

They nodded, and Dramund said again, "Let's move out!"

They started hiking. Dramund breathed a sigh of relief. But, there was one that he had forgotten about.

Zeno.

Zeno bounded forward, and came to a stop beside Janila, and looked at Drasilic's face.

It was relaxed, and care free. That's when he knew, that something had happened. Nothing could do that.

Zeno had tried to do it, and he knew that something was wrong with this.

Zeno suddenly stopped right in front of everyone. They all stopped, and still… Looked… Happy…

Zeno knew that there was one person that could possibly be responsible for this.

Dramund.

He waved in front of their faces. No emotions, except care-freeness, and slow puzzlement.

Dramund saw what he was doing, and he knew he had to get rid of him.

He charged up to him, and said, "What are you doing?" Zeno stared at him, and said, in a rumbling voice, low and dangerous, "What have you done to them?"

Dramund knew what to do. "What do you mean, what have I done to them? I have done nothing, and they have found the peace and quiet they need. But you! You are a distraction!"

Dramund knew that the spell he cast would make them agree. "Isn't that right?"

He felt a resisting force, which he forced down.

They nodded, and Drasilic said, in a sort of sluggish voice, "You're right, Dramund, he, no It, is a distraction. A pest. Get out of here."

Zeno turned to Janila, who was nodding. "You need to leave, Zeno. You were fun in the past, but now, you are nothing but an annoyance."

Her voice was completely flat, and had no emotions at all.

Zeno's eyes went big and sad.

Then, they turned to the savage anger that most wendigoes have. He turned towards Dramund, and drew himself up to his full height.

Dramund stared in astonishment as Zeno went from his shoulder height, to higher than anyone there.

It was strange to see it, because he kept getting the image of Zeno being thrown up in the air by Janila.

Zeno rumbled all forms of painfulness gone. "I will leave, but I will return to extract my vengeance against you, Dramund. I know you for who you are."

Dramund stared, astounded.

Was this the same Zeno, all those days back, who could barely talk? Now he used long, explicit sentences.

He could also see the pride, the sense of power ingrained into him.

He should have known that the compliments of Janila and the encouraging words of Drasilic would have given him pride, and the sense that he had power.

He had hidden it, conserving it. He learned from those around him.

Even him, Dramund realized. He even learned loyalty from Anuweve, love from Janila, strength from Drasilic.

From Dramund, he learned secrecy.

As Zeno walked away, Dramund knew that he would do some things that would impact the world of Azeroth.

Forever.

**__________________________________________________________**

**Now, you know why this chapter is called, Anguish.**

**REVIEW, OR I'LL SET THE BLOOD-BANE CLAN UPON YOU!**


	20. Draenor

They continued for several days, and Dramund was pleased that the spell held out.

Over the last three days, they had been doing whatever he commanded, except every now and then.

He also made it so that Janila could not go to the Emerald Dream.

Dramund knew that they were close to the valley, because he could sense it.

They were hiking now, and everything was silent. There was nothing that could possibly stop him from finishing his mission.

Suddenly, a war drum beat hard. Dramund cursed.

Correction; the fel orcs could stop him. He yelled, "GO FASTER!" And they moved fast.

But, even though they sprinted through the woods, the beating became closer, and closer…

Dramund knew that they needed to use magic.

He stopped, and so did they.

He concentrated his power around them, and then started drawing the symbols for the teleportation spell.

His master would not like it, but he would.

As he finished, a fel orc ran from behind a tree, and stared as the light blue energy flew around them.

As they started to fade away, he tried to stop them.

Too late.

Dramund stared at the place where the orc was.

The forest around him faded. In the place of the forest was light blue light.

Suddenly, that vanished, and the destroyed Nerubian Ziggurat came about.

Drasilic and Janila slumped to the ground, unconscious. Dramund let loose an exasperated sigh. They needed to go now!

But there was no chance in him waking them up. If he did, the spell would be destroyed.

He looked around, and saw that everything was as it should be.

Suddenly, a dark voice spoke, **"**I thought I told you to have them here by the second moon."

Dramund stiffened, and felt the regular fear penetrate his heart. "I-I have had some difficulties, Master."

He turned and kneeled, his unseen fore head touching the ground.

"Your complaints mean nothing to me. I will deal with you later, but start the portal."

Dramund seemed to tense, and said, "Here, Master?"

The dark voice roared. "OF COURSE HERE, YOU IMPETOUS FOOL! Now hurry, before those fel orcs catch up."

"Yes, my master."

The dark voice seemed to fade away, and Dramund got up as he felt the presence left.

He let out a breath, and then walked towards the center of the Ziggurat.

He started the incantation, and some glowing red symbols appeared.

The symbols let out a sinister flash, and then flew out, all the symbols becoming six stones.

Tendrils of lines connected, and the stones became purple.

The tendrils began to spiral down, and into a large portal.

Dramund kept concentration, and imagined himself drawing those tendrils wrapping themselves towards the center.

Suddenly, a single

**BOOM.**

He knew what that was, because then, two more of them occurred.

They were war drums being pounded really hard.

Why did they always come at the most inopportune time? He could see Drasilic and Janila starting to stir.

He cursed again. His concentration had shifted. He concentrated on the portal, and began again.

The booms were getting louder, and Dramund could feel his bones being jarred.

Suddenly, a shout, and Dramund knew that the orcs were coming. He concentrated more thoroughly, and finished.

The portal was finished. He picked up Drasilic, and hauled him through.

He grunted as he lifted the broad-shouldered elf, and then turned to Janila.

Janila was standing; eyes narrowed, and had a bow and arrow.

The arrow was strung, and the bow was horizontal. Worst, she was pointing it at him.

"What is going on here?" She said in her musical tinted voice.

Dramund said, "The orcs are coming, Lady Janila. There is no time."

Janila's eyes sparkled dangerously, and she said, "Through that portal? Never. I know what that is."

Dramund actually felt regret. "Then I have to do this."

Before she could do anything, he pointed his staff at her, and dropped the illusion for it.

The staff's crystal's turned into crimson red. There were spikes coming out of the front, and then bent inward.

He shot her with it, and she fell to the ground. He picked her up, and threw her through.

As he was about to step through, several fel orcs ran through the doorway. As Dramund dived through, he sensed them running after him.

He knew that they would get through, so as he came out of the portal, he changed the location.

Then, the portal disappeared.

He stood up, and looked around. The landscape was ruined, with red terrain.

Dramund knew exactly where he was.

The home world of the orcs

Draenor.


	21. Alone

Drasilic awoke, and wondered why the skies were red.

He jumped up, and looked around at his surroundings. Everything was wretched, with weird oversized mushrooms for trees. He breathed in, and breathed out.

He then propped himself against a rock.

Drasilic was looking at a floating rock piece, and he was thinking when Janila awoke.

Janila got up, her violet gaze relaxing upon her surroundings, and then she jumped up.

"Drasilic, where are we?" Janila gasped as she saw the floating boulders.

"I have an idea, Milady. We are in Draenor, home world to the orcs. This is also called the infamous Outlands." Drasilic said while looking for any threat.

Janila stared at him curiously, and then realized that he was not joking.

Janila shook her head. How could he be? There are floating rocks right in front of her.

Drasilic looked around again, and Janila realized he was looking for Dramund.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Drasilic cursed. All he could remember was that he was arguing with Dramund, and then nothing.

Like there was a veil clouding his mind and eyes to his surroundings.

Drasilic strode with a purpose to where an imprint on the ground was.

It was a hoof print.

Drasilic cursed in several colorful ways that Janila was astonished to hear.

Drasilic stopped soon after seeing Janila's incredulous gaze. "Sorry," He muttered, and then looked around again. He knew that that was either Dramund, or some other thing.

He said, "Something has changed… But I don't know what."

Janila nodded, her two eyebrows arching down.

The shadows that were cast by the boulders seemed to be swelling even. Wait. Swelling shadows?

As Janila was about to yell a warning, several massive forms jumped at them.

Before either of them could register what was happening, they were on the ground. Drasilic fought against them, and he realized something.

They were Eredar.

Suddenly, he had a thought. He started growing bigger.

The Eradars looked confused, and suddenly, a big, blue dragon was suddenly fighting Eredar.

The Eredar were soon casting spells, as it befits them.

Drasilicgos did a quick spell, and let loose a torrent of blue flames licking at them.

The blue flames would curl up around the Eredar, and put them in huge blocks of ice.

But it was not enough to stem them.

They simply continued the spells, and Drasilicgos knew he had to leave. He lifted off, and then remembered Janila.

He roared as he turned around, and saw two Eredar carrying her away.

Another two were making a portal.

Drasilicgos desperately dived towards them.

He didn't know why, but for some reason, he knew that Janila's power was more than a simple dragon's.

He could see her sleeping face, peacefully unaware of the commotion around her.

Drasilicgos landed with great impact, scattering the Eredar.

Drasilicgos charged towards the Eredar carrying Janila, desperate to get to her.

But he was too late.

The jumped through the portal and the last thing Drasilicgos saw of them was a hoof and part of a cape.

Drasilicgos roared in anger, and in pain.

Anger that they took Janila, and pain that, ever since he took notice of her, that her life has been nothing but pain, violence, and slaughter.

He knew that it was his fault that he didn't stop all of this when he could.

Now, Janila was taken by Eredar, and she would probably soon die, or become corrupted.

Drasilicgos roared again, and took flight, his sapphire body vibrant against the crimson red.

He had failed.


	22. Pondering

2

Drasilicgos awoke in the darkness, unaware of where he was. Then he remembered.

Dramund. The Eredar. He raised his head.

Janila.

Drasilicgos got up, and surveyed his surroundings.

He was in a cave, deep inside of a craggy mountain he had flown over.

He spat flame at the ground, and muttered a quick spell to keep it there.

The cave was like a tea pot, with a tunnel in the upper parts.

The cave was probably underground, and Drasilicgos then spat flame at several places, repeating the spell several times.

He put his head down, tired, the flames dancing in his eyes.

He knew that he would leave soon, but he had to gather his strength. As he fell asleep, oblivious to him, a form slipped into the cave.

The forms eyes flared with blue power, and it watched him.

Malygos, Aspect of Magic, was in his cave viewing several orbs containing scenes.

He was searching for the young blue, Drasilicgos.

He had sent him on a mission to cleanse the lands of the Lich King's emissaries, the Necromancers, whom were dressed as nobles.

But now, his vision of Drasilicgos had dwindled.

He had tried several different orbs, but to no avail. The blue dragon had disappeared, but Malygos knew he was in the company of two other.

A night elf and something else, something Malygos could not perceive.

But soon, Drasilicgos had just simply vanished. Nothing Malygos did make him reappear.

All Malygos could assume was that Drasilicgos was either not on the world, or he was… dead.

Malygos was inclined to think of the former, but he knew that he needed to be sure.

He summoned the scenes that he could not see, and then cast a spell.

The fog lifted immediately.

Malygos surveyed the landscape, and his baleful gaze fell upon the robed stranger.

He cast another spell, to rid it of the illusion.

There, leading the two others was an Eredar Warlock.

At first Malygos couldn't believe what he was seeing. He turned his gaze upon Drasilicgos and the other, and saw that their faces were peaceful.

Too peaceful, and he knew of which peacefulness he gazed upon.

Malygos knew that, whatever the Eredar had planned, it was to lead them to the Outlands.

He knew that their kind still resided in Draenor, and few had gathered together.

Malygos also knew of the talented green dragoness, Janila.

He saw that Janila had been graced by her mother, Ysera of Dreaming, of power in the Emerald Dream.

But Malygos was mainly concerned for his offspring.

His mind had been lately lifted of madness, but he knew that he needed to have an offspring of which he had never had before.

The power he had bestowed upon him had also been hidden until the opportune time.

He didn't want the power to flare out of control, and end his life. He needed to be taught, by one of power…

Malygos had always concluded that it would be himself that would do that. But now, he needed Drasilicgos back now.

Malygos knew it would be time to tell the other Aspects of this… and he knew that Ysera would not like the news he carried…


	23. Meeting

Janila stood floating midrift in shadows, and looked around her. She tried to pierce that dark haze, but to no avail. Janila felt a dark, demonic presence all around her, trying to compress her, until she was nothing. The night elf suddenly hears a boom, and she can see a light, which vanishes soon after. Janila suddenly sneezes, and jerks awake.

Janila's eyes were blurred, and she blinked several times. The night elf clears her eyes, and gasps. She was in a dark cell; dark stone walls in every direction, except an iron-barred door in the wall in front of her. Janila felt something wrapped around her neck, and belatedly recognized it as a sort of collar.

But the night elf was not alone. In front of her was a tall man. _Man?_ She thought. She looked at the man, and saw the legs that came down, and then backwards, ending in a hoof. He wore two strips of flowing cloth run down from his shoulders, and over a bare, strangely red, chest. Behind it was a cloak, with strange intricate symbols. Janila saw the angular features of the man, and a shiver went down her spine. She suddenly felt the same compressing presence. She soon realized that this was a demon.

In the demon's hands he carried a long staff. Red crystals, situated near the head of the staff, radiated evil from their depths, while the head itself had four spikes jutting out, and then bent inwards. The staff looked familiar…

Janila spoke, her voice harsh from not using it, and from the lack of water. "W-who… are… you? Where… am I?" The demon did not answer at first, looking at her through two terrible corrupted green eyes, and the spoke. "I am an Eredar. Where you are I will not say."

Janila recognized the voice. She cursed harshly, which cause a cough, and rasped haltingly: "D… Dra… Dramund…!"

The demonic Eredar laughed, sending shivers down her spine. "Yes, Janila well met indeed." Janila cursed again, causing a fit of coughing. Dramund simply nodded, and said, "You must recover, after all. We will speak later… _My lady..._" The last was spoken with extreme sarcasm. Before Janila could respond properly, turned and opened the door. It was closed after him, and she screamed after him, "I'LL KILL YOU! KILL YOU!"

The only response to that was a single, echoing laugh.

Janila slumped to the floor, and wept. Soon after, she fell asleep.

**________________________________________________________________________**

Drasilicgos awoke.

He scanned the gigantic cave, not sure what awoke him. Something, or someone, had made the mistake of using some magic in the same cave as he was in. He got to his feet, and started to scan the area, permeating the darkest of corners with his piercing blue glare.

Drasilicgos eyed everywhere, and then reached out with his vast prowess to discover what had awakened him so abruptly. He suddenly felt something, and his head whipped around, to find a figure, cloaked in a cape that surrounded his form, with armored shoulders. He had a hat that reached up and then it came into a full circle, becoming flat.

Drasilicgos snorted, and started studying the figure. Then, when the silence stretched for five minutes, Drasilicgos asked in his rumbling tone. "Who are you, stranger? If you are with the Accursed Left Hand, and Dramund, speak! I will make your death a quick one."

The stranger's head rose. Drasilicgos's eyes flared. The stranger was an elf, with fine features, angled, jabbing eyebrows in the form of lightning, lips that always curved in a satisfied smirk, and hair that was as blonde as a paling sky of twilight. His nose was straight and defined, and his chin was jutting forward, and there were no signs of any facial hairs. But what astonished Drasilicgos were his eyes.

The stranger's eyes shone completely white, like two stars had been secreted in his skull. The stranger's cape parted at the front as two gloved hands came out, showing an asking demeanor. "Why, I don't know anything about an Accursed Left Hand, or Dramund, I am just me."

Drasilicgos put his head level with the strangers head, each eye bigger than his head. But the stranger wasn't even bothered. "Then who are you, Elf?"

The stranger's demeanor changed from one of asking to one of some one that knows a secret but will not tell. "I am known by many names, Dragon, but you can call me… Ladon Magefire."

Drasilicgos's eyes flared. He knew that name, for Ladon Magefire was one of the mages that the Hand of Magic was trying to recruit. Lord Malygos said that he especially would be good to have, for he was one of those that Malygos appreciated his creativity with magic. Though he has many titles, he is preferred to be called, Magefire.

Drasilicgos raised his head up, and Magefire levitated up as well. He took a hammer out and it glowed. Drasilicgos eyed the hammer, because the Magefire was known to carry a vastly enchanted hammer, enchanted by none other than the Magefire himself. It was said that only he could wield it, and that he could throw it and it would mysteriously always appear in his hand. It was also said that powerful magic's could be done through it.

It was also said that a portion of its power comes from Medivh, the Last Gaurdian of Teresfil.

The Magefire had it twirling around, sometimes doing little dances, or spinning. Drasilicgos eyed him, with respect, but also suspicion. Drasilicgos spoke; "What are you doing here, Magefire?"

"So, you know the title the sorcerers of Dalaran had given me." Even though there was no change in his tone of voice, or any feature change, Drasilicgos knew that Magefire was disgusted.

The Magefire continued, "Well, you know my name, yet I know nothing of yours, good dragon. May I ask; what is the name of the majestic blue dragon that doth sit before me?"

Drasilicgos hesitated for a moment, and then said, "My name is Drasilicgos, and I belong to the flight of Malygos the Blue, the Hand of Magic."

"Incredible." The Magefire said. "But, if I may ask, what are you doing here, hmm?"

Drasilicgos snorted, and a blast of warm air whirled at the Magefire. Drasilicgos studied the Magefire, and then said, "I am here to rescue a green dragon."

"A green dragon, eh," The Magefire said. "Well, I haven't seen any dragons around here, besides the Nether Dragons and you."

Drasilicgos sighed, his withdraw of air causing the Magefire to lean forward, and then the loosing of it caused him to go straight.

Then suddenly, the Magefire continued, "But, I have sensed a new dragon's presence besides yours."

Drasilicgos tensed for a moment, and then he asked excitedly, "Where, Magefire? Where did you sense Janila?"

"So the mystery dragon has a name, does she? It is a she, right?"

Drasilicgos sighed, and said "Yes of course she does. Her name is Janila of the Green Flight, daughter of the Warden of the Emerald Dream."

"Incredible, now, we need to get a move on. I'm not the only one who can sense a blue dragon."

For a moment, Drasilicgos was confused. Then the Magefire sighed and said, "A blue dragon DOES have magic, correct?" Drasilicgos realized what he was saying. Eredar, and other spell casters in the area, could find him. And he wouldn't put it past it that a pack of fel hounds would come.

Fel hounds… Drasilicgos almost shuddered at the name. The fel hounds were the demonic version of hunting dogs. They sniff out magic, and then suck it up. If they get enough magic, they can multiply.

As the Magefire levitated out of the cavern, Drasilicgos glanced around the huge cavern. He then followed the gifted elf through the tunnel.


End file.
